Love and Jealousy
by JJcoolaid
Summary: TJ will have many problems as he turns 17 and the gang will face many problems as well. Not only will Tj's love for Spinelli progress but jealousy will be round the corner. Vince also has trouble to ask out his crush. And what will happen to Gus as he becomes a dad. Might change to M for later chapters. PLEASE Read AND Review! DISCOUNTED!SORRY I WILL COME BACK TO THIS STORY IN TIME
1. New Beginnings

Love and Jealousy

#

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

**TJ will have many problems as he turns 17 and the gang will face many problems as well. Not only will Tj's love for Spinelli progress but jealousy will be round the corner. Vince also has trouble to ask out his crush. And what will happen to Gus as he becomes a dad.**

**Vince=17**

**TJ=17**

**Gus=17**

**Corn chip girl=16**

**Spinelli=17**

**Mikey=17**

**Gretchen=17**

**Cynthia=17 **

**_Gus' POV_**

**I can't believe it's a new year once again. It feels like I was in fourth grade just yesterday. Now look at me I have a girlfriend now, I went to the gym, now I am popular and got some muscles and I have so much more confidence in myself. I still keep my hair cut like in the fourth grade but its more of an army cut now. ****This year could be special. The gang is still together and I don't think that's gonna change. If dad was here I know he would be proud. ****Gus went out of bed and started getting ready for the new school year. **

_**Gretchen's POV**_

**The years have passed so ****miraculously fast. It feels like just yesterday I was in fourth grade building Fort Tender. The years that have passed have been very eventful, I must say. Firstly I am wearing contact lenses, my teeth are straight, like to wear jeans and tank tops with various jean jackets and heels, also like to keep my hair down past my shoulders, even though have changed a lot I still am a geek but a popular one. I still am the smartest girl who can get into any university but I don't think I would go anytime soon.**

**I best be getting ready for the new school year.**

_**Mikey,s POV**_

**What a glorious day, the sun is shining and the birds are chirping away. Ah what a marvelous sleep. It feels like it was another sunny day in the fourth grade like when my precious friends were trying to bust out dear TJ from detention during recess. The years have passed quite fast indeed. I mean the gang have changed a lot, especially me. I lost so much of my weight and have some muscles and I have let my hair grown. also I am into sports such as tennis and volleyball this as given me popularity but am not in it for the fame and the glory but for fun. I still do have my from when I was a happy chap, I still have my marvellous poetic voice and my love for drama and my loving kindness for others **

**Now I must go and be ready for the joy of learning. **

_**Vince,s POV**_

**Why the fuck am I awake at this time. Oh right new school year once again. I wish I was in the fourth grade again. Life was so much fun, like when TJ became school principal for a day. I've never thought it was that long ago and thinking about now, the gang have changed and so have I. Well not really am still tall and love basketball. I've got muscles and like to keep my hair the way it did in Third Street School. Am popular which isn't really any change. However I have had an eye over a certain girl but I just don't know if she feels the same. I have courage to stand up to anybody but I'm a coward to explain to a special girl that I like her.**

**I better get ready for shitty school. Another new school year.**

_**Spinelli's POV**_

**School. What can I say about it. Same shit, fake bitches, annoying teachers and unnecessary drama. it's the same thing every year. no change what so ever. what I can say is the gang as change and so have I. im not small but as tall as everyone and I now show a lot of my feminine side a lot but still have tough mind. I wear dresses and girly suff but if any boy tries to touch me I will give them a taste of madame fist. also I like to keep my hair down way past my shoulders than wearing my hat. However I still wear my brothers boots now and only thing that hasn't changed is my feelings for TJ. I just hope he feels the same way without Cynthia getting in the way. I mean the way she always throws herself at him like a bitch, it's so annoying.**

**Well I better get up before mum as a fit.**

_**TJ's POV**_

**Tender. New school year once again. Wow it feels like just yesterday the gang an I was in fourth grade. The years do fly by. A lot of things as changed, me though, not so much. I got taller and got my puppy fat off and got some muscles, am into baseball and basketball but am still a born leader and a good friend to many. I still keep my red cap. Also I am popular but really I still like to hang out with my friends, instead of to talk to me about fashion or what girls to ask out. the only person on I would ask out would be Spin... never mind. I need to remember that she is just a very close and besides I doubt that she likes me. **

_**At Fifth Street High School**_

**"Can you believe another year of learning crap" Vince said. The gang was walking from TJ's house on the way to their first day of school at Fifth Street High School. "Well believe my dear friend" Mikey said in his poetic voice. "Guys look, this year shouldnt be so bad just think of it as another adventure, just waiting to happen"TJ said in confidence. "Well then look, there is your first adventure"Gus said pointing over to Cynthia in the school corridors next to the fountain. She was wearing a green tank top with a short skirt with heels. she had heavy make up on and kept her hair in a ponytail.**

_**Spinelli's POV**_

T**hat slut was there again. Its like I have bad luck or something. Now she coming towards TJ with a flirtatious smile. "Hi TJ" She said with a slutty voice. "Hey Cynthia" he said with a kind voice. " Hey everyone" She said to the rest of the gang."Hey" We all TRIED to say with a smile. We all didn't like her few certain reasons. One was that she ALWAYS flirted with TJ and always invite him to things which we all won't invited to but thanks TJ has common sense because he would always turn her down or always say kindly that the rest of us go as a group. There is many more things I can say but the only thing I can say is that none of the gang except TJ thinks she is trouble.**

_**NO ONES POV**_

**Cynthia gave TJ a pink flyer. " I hope you can make it to my party and your friends too" she said battering her eyelashes in front of him. TJ and the gang all said "Sure" all happy of the news they were given by Cynthia."Bye then" She waved and went off to her group of friends near a bunch of lockers. "well guys i guess we are gonna go to a party" TJ said to his friends.**

**RING RING! **

**"Guys meet me at my house at 6:30 tonight and we leave and 7pm, remember" TJ said to the group as they went to their classes to start the school year.**

**/**

**PLEASE R AND R. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY**


	2. Lunch Time convosations

Love and Jealousy

#

**Chapter 1.5: Lunch time convosations **

**TJ will have many problems as he turns 17 and the gang will face many problems as well. Not only will Tj's love for Spinelli progress but jealousy will be round the corner. Vince also has trouble to ask out his crush. And what will happen to Gus as he becomes a dad.**

**Vince=17**

**TJ=17**

**Gus=17**

**Corn chip girl=16**

**Spinelli=17**

**Mikey=17**

**Gretchen=17**

**Cynthia=17 **

_**Lunch Time**_

_**No ones POV**_

**"I still can't believe that Cynthia, of all people, invited us as a group. Personally, I think something smells fishy" Spinelli said very pensive of why Cynthia invited TJ AND the gang, while taking a bite in her tuna salad sandwich. "um Spinelli I think that's your sandwich that's fishy" TJ said trying not to laugh but failed as he the gang and Spinelli laughed at their cafeteria table. "Well look I think its good opportunity to socialize with Cynthia's friends and I guess get to know her better" Gretchen said holding her orange drink, seriously looking at her group of friends. "All I want to know is why do you guys have problems with her all the time. I don't think she is that bad" TJ said very confused of why they all had problems with her. Then taking a bite of his turkey salad sandwich, with is face still confused. "Evil" the rest of the gang said in unison, like it was nothing and continuing eating their lunch, to TJ's question. "You guys will have to answer more specific to my question. you can't just say "evil" like its nothing, then leave it at that" TJ said still waiting for a specific answer to his question. "Look, don't you worry about it TJ, you will see soon enough. I hope." Gus said simply to stop the conversation. "Fine" TJ said simply giving up since he knew he wouldn't get an answer. **

* * *

**Meanwhile Cynthia was having her own lunch time convosations with her group of friends.**

**"Can you believe the way he didn't notice you when you flirted with him, it's a disgrace" Ashley Armbruster said looking into her mirror, checking for any pimples, she had.**

**"Well I will have him very soon so I don't mind the wait" Cynthia said looking in her mirror and putting on lip gloss.**

**"What do you mean by soon" Ashley Armbruster said very confused.**

**"I wouldn't worry about it too much my dear ash" Cynthia said simply having a mischievous smile on her face.**

**"Ok. Hey, let's go annoy Boulet" Ashley said, with her own mischievous smile on her face.**

**"Why? She is so not worth it and I don't want to waste my time with a geek" Cynthia said, confused to why Ashley would talk to a geek or even look at one** **at their popularity.**

**"She is just a bitch, that's all, look are we going or what" Ashley said agitated with Cynthia about why she kept forgetting the day when and how the Ashley's broke up.**

**"Alright then but what problems do you have with that geek" Cynthia said again confused with her hatred with Ashley Boulet.**

**"I will explain later. Now let's go." Ashley said heading for the science department.**


	3. Party Chaos Part 1

Chapter 3: PARTY CHAOS Part 1

_**TJ's POV **_

**"TJ your friends are here!" mom said. Shit! It's like you can hear her throughout the neighbourhood.**

**"Hold on mom!" I said, while poking out my head in front of my bedroom door, a bit more quieter than mom.**

**The time is 6 o'clock. I told them to come 6.30. The thing is, I can't decide what shirt to wear. Should I wear the blue and black striped t-shirt or a black t-shirt with Stewie Griffin saying"FUCK YOU" holding his middle finger up.**

**W****ait! It's been five minutes!? Why am I thinking so hard what to wear? It's not like I have to impress a girl or something.**

**Annoying voice in my brain: I know who you want to impress.**

**Me: What are you talking about.**

**Annoying voice in my brain: You want to impress Spinelli. Your crush since the fourth grade.**

**Me: Now you know that's not true.**

**Annoying voice in my brain:Or is it?**

**Me: Yes, it's not true. We are just very good friends.**

**Annoying voice in my brain: I know you would want to be more than friends with her, TJ. I know you better than that.**

**Me: Yeah. How would you know me.**

**Annoying voice in my brain: Because... I AM YOU STUPID! Haha**

**Why you little pice of shi... That's when I noticed.**

**"I JUST HAD A FIGHT WITH MYSE.." I nearly finished my sentence when I hear a voice from the other side of my bedroom door. I stay quiet. **

**" You ok, Teej", it was HER voice.**

**_NO ONES POV_**

**Spinelli was very embarrassed about what had happened, just that 30 seconds ago in TJ's room.**

**These are the facts: **

*** She had opened the door to however, have tripped on a coat hanger, in front of TJ.**

*** TJ caught her, just before she landed straight to the ground, flat on her face **

*** She looks at him and blushes violently due to the facts that: She is in his room alone, faces just inches apart and staring at TJ, shirtless.**

**They have now been staring for 20 seconds both violently blushing as there faces are inches apart**

**"um right" Spinelli says as both her and tj separate as fast as they can both still blushing after that moment**

**"um yea" is all TJ can say and stays quiet.**

**"um...I'm just gonna go downstairs" is all she can say, while looking down and straightening out her short pencil skirt and her red and white striped tank top.**

**As she walks downstairs, to the living room, where the gang are waiting TJ mutters **

**"Shit"and closes the door, as he recaps what just happened between him and his best friend since Kindergarten.**

**TJ quickly picks out his shirt for the party and slowly turns off the light and closes the door of his bedroom.**

**Still amazed to what happened in his bedroom.**

**He slowly walks down the staircase of his house and enters the living room.**

**"Finally, you came man. We were all worried about you for a sec" Vince said with relief.**

**"Yes dear Theodore, we thought you would chicken out at the last-minute" Gretchen said with a very wide smile.**

**"Guys, I wouldn't miss the first party of the school year. Besides I'm your only ride to the place." TJ said with a small laugh**

**"Yea and how do you know where this place is." Gus asked TJ confused about why TJ knew where Cynthia lives.**

**"I had to give her the french revision sheet last year, when she called in sick because she had a pimple.", TJ said to Gus "For some reason she just wanted me to deliver it and nobody else." TJ also said confused.**

**"Seriously, I think Cynthia is obsessed with you Teej. It's weird don't you think. She only asks you to deliver homework for her and she always ask you and only you for anything or she will even invite you to party's all the time and.." before Mikey could finish his sentence TJ's phone goes off and he answers it.**

**TJ's conversation on the phone:**

**Cynthia: "Hi TJ, dear." she said in a preppy voice.**

**TJ: "Hi Cynthia." TJ said.**

**Cynthia: "TJ your late for the party." she said with a whiny voice.**

**TJ: "It's only 6.15 Cynthia" he said confused.**

**Cynthia: "I really just want you here, that's all. Make sure to bring your friends. BYE." she said loudly, in a happy voice.**

**TJ: "Alright then, bye." he said and hanged up the phone.**

**"Of course that was her. Mikey is right, she is obsessed with you." Vince said with a smirk.**

**"She does not. Now we might as well go." TJ said irritated by the fact that everyone, even in school, thinks she is obsessed with him.**

**"Alright then but don't say when we all didn't warn you." Vince said**

**"Let's go already." Spinelli said, impatient with the gang.**

**"Don't get your knickers in a twist." Gus said with a laugh and he and Vince high-fived each other as they both laughed**

**"Madame fist will come out of retirement." Spinelli said menacingly holding her fist up**

**"Alright, alright that's enough you two." Gretchen said**

**"What are you? My mommy?" Gus said with a big laugh as the were walking up the driveway. **

**As they enter the car Spinelli punches Vince and Gus. **

**"Don't be rude to a woman." Spinelli said.**

**"You my friend, are no woman." Mikey said with a smirk. **

**"How dare you! Do you want me get Madame fist." Spinelli said, holding up her fist one more time.**

**"Ooh am shaking in my seat" Gus taunted like a child. **

**"You guys, do I need to turn this car around!" TJ said like he was saying it to a bunch of six-year olds.**

**"No" Mikey, Gus, Vince and Spinelli say.**

**"Good children." TJ says with a grin on his face.**

**Then they all started to burst into laughter, as they were leaving TJ's Street in his car.**

* * *

**_NO ONES POV_**

**********************"Wow" Gus said wide-eyed. **

**********************"What the fuck." Mikey exclaimed, as he looked at the amount of people, who was on the lawn.**

**********************"Since when was she rich," Vince said thinking. "The thing is, I never thought she had money, except Ashley A and Ashley B."**

**********************"Well, why don't we go in instead of looking like a bunch of fish, guys," TJ said opening his car door.**

**********************"I confer, lets hurry up." Gretchen said getting out of the car and got ahead to the yellow door following after the Katy perry music**

**********************yea lets just go inside and find Gretchen before she gets hurt tj said as the rest of the gang followed him inside Cynthia's house**

_**Spinelli'POV**_

**"It's like everyone we know is here at this party" I shouted to TJ. It was only me and him alone. **

**It turns out that the rest of the gang found someone to talk or mingle with.**

**So, Vince went with Ashley B. She has changed since the Ashleys broke up so she isn't stuck up anymore. In fact, when they broke up she found out that she was a wiz in science and became one of the geeks in middle school. The thing is she and Vince like each other but can't express their feelings because they are too scared but I don't see the problem since they are good friends for a long time.**

**Gretchen went to one of her geek groups in the kitchen. **

**Then, Mikey went upstairs with one of his drama friends called Sandra. **

**Gus went with his girlfriend Theresa aka Corn Chip Girl. The funny thing is people still call her Corn Chip Girl but now she hates corn chips. Ha**

**So it's just me and TJ which, is no surprise**

**"let's try to find somebody to mingle with." TJ shouted beneath the loud music.**

**"Or, we could just stay here" I said facing him, as the music died down, while having a tint of red on my cheeks but I doubt he noticed.**

**"Look Spinelli, about what happened in my bedroom.."**** but TJ got interrupted by that bitch Cynthia. I wouldn't be here if TJ didn't always talk me into these things.**

**"Hi TJ am glad you could make it to my party. H****ow are you she said in a slutty voice. she was wearing another mini**

**"Its good. The gang went to mingle with other people. So it's just me and Spinelli." he said.**

**"Yea. we were just talking about something" I said glaring at her but it looked like she was ignoring me and staring at TJ.**

**"TJ, do want to dance with me" she said fluttering her eyes.**

**"Well I was.." He tried to say **

**"Great!" and she grabbed him to the living room leaving me alone on the couch**

_**NO ONES POV**_

**"Ashley Spinelli. Glad to see you again" the person said with a smile to Spinelli**

**He had short black hair with a skin tan he had a neat unibrow and wore a white shirt with some black knee-teared jeans.**

**"Who the fuck are you."she said to him.**

**"Dont you remember the superior 'King Bob' of Third Street School" He said with a toothy grin.**

**"Wow" is all she can say.**

**"I know its been a long time. I moved in middle school" he said**

**"I heard but what brings you here" she said with amazement.**

**"This is my cousin's party. I have to be here" he said annoyed and sat down next to Spinelli.**

**"So that slut is your cousin" she said with amusement.**

**"Yea she is. So why are you alone?" Robert asked.**

**"Everyone had someone to mingle with and TJ got dragged by your cousin to the dance floor" she said annoyed.**

**"I would be careful of my cousin, she will get what she wants when she wants. She is obsessed with TJ so you need to make sure she gets the message that you two will be together" he said with a toothy grin**

**"Who the fuck told you that" she shouts.**

**"Its obvious after 'The Experiment' at Third Street. You two were bound to be together anyway" he said.**

**"I should give you Madame fist" she threatened.**

**"See you havent changed, so your feelings for TJ will never change just admit it" he said smiling nudging her**

**"Am not admitting anything" she said.**

**"Alright then but I am warning you. Look out, for she can be nasty for anything. She is obsessed with TJ." He said with concern in his voice.**

**"Call me if you ever want to talk or get dirt on Cynthia" he said and gave her a piece of paper and merged into the crowd of the party.**

**Then there was a big crash that was heard throughout the house and everybody suddenly stopped. Spinelli Striaght away knew one of the gang was in trouble. **


	4. Party Chaos Part 2

Chapter 4: PARTY CHAOS Part 2

_**Vince's POV **_

**After we all went are separate ways to mingle, I went with my good friend Ashley Boulet. We both went upstairs to chat in one of the empty rooms.**

**"So. Whats going on in school" she said with that infectious smile of hers. She is not making it easy for me. She was wearing ruby lipstick with her black hair out wavy. She also had a white tank top on with black jeans. She is SERIOUSLY, not making this easy,**

**"Oh, it's been ok. Not much happening, it's just sports and all." I said trying to act cool but I was certainly not cool. We are in a room alone on the bed. She is looking hot under the moonlight. I just can't hide my fucking urges.**

**"How are things with you" I asked her.**

**"Doing good actually. Except the infernal arguments and cusses Ashley A keeps on giving me. She can never learn to shut her mouth." She said without a sad sigh in her voice. That is what I have liked about her. She is so happy, even in times of trouble.**

**"I wouldn't worry about it. S****he will always act like bitch when she wants. So I would just stay positive, like you always are." I said rubbing her back.**

**"Thanks Vince. You always know what to say." She said with one of her beautiful genuine smiles.**

**"No problem. You can always come to me if anything happens, at anytime." I said giving her a reassuring smile.**

**"Thanks" she said.**

**That's where we left the conversation and started staring at each other. while she was staring at my eyes I was staring into her soft chocolate eyes just leaning in closer and closer until...**

* * *

KEEP GETS GOOD. PLEASE R and R. AT THE MOMENT I HAVE SOME WRITERS BLOCK, SO I AM NOT SURE WHAT TO WRITE NOW BUT IT WILL COME TO MIND.

**JJcoolaid**


End file.
